


Am I Painting The Picture That's In My Brain?

by GrxngeLarry



Series: Asexual- Socially Awkward Harry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Harry, Asexuality, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I live in the valley, LITERALLY, M/M, Maybe angst for like a second idek, No Smut, Pet Names, Shy Harry, Sweet Louis, sorry if the dialogue is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrxngeLarry/pseuds/GrxngeLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ongoing discussion between Louis and Harry about Harry being asexual. Louis being a sweet lil thing and Harry being a shy lil thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Painting The Picture That's In My Brain?

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Screen by Twenty One Pilots.

Harry decided to ask Louis to spend the night, which Louis happily accepted.

"Do- do you want me to stay on the couch?" Louis asks.

"No, the bed is fine. If you don't mind."

"Course I don't mind, I like being next to you." Harry smiles big and blushes. "Aw, such a sap, Lou."

Soon, they're sitting in their designated sides of Harry's bed, Louis playing with Harry's fingers. "So, I kind of wanted to talk some more about the whole- asexual thing." Louis begins. "Okay... what would you like to know?" Harry asks, not sure where this conversation would lead, but very happy that Louis wants to know more about him. "I just want to know, like, what your limits are? What I should or shouldn't do, or say?"

Harry isn't really sure what his limits are other than sexual. He knows he wants different things than a normal relationship, but it's hard to explain. It's easy to understand _because_  he's asexual, but hard to explain because Louis isn't.

"Well, um. I'm okay with cuddling- I love it actually. I might seem a bit awkward about it but I really do enjoy it. And I'm okay with being shirtless and you being shirtless, probably not anything else though."

"Does that mean I have to keep my socks on?" Louis asks with a smirk. Harry shoves his arm weakly. "Shut up, you know what I mean." He says, giggling. "Okay, okay, continue." Louis says, smiling.

There's a pause, Harry thinking of what to say next.

"Okay, um... don't- try to convince me to have sex with you. Like- you probably already know this but, don't make me feel guilty about it. And don't even ask if I'm okay with you sleeping with someone else. Because I'm not." Louis nods, "Of course, sweetheart."

"And, yeah, I am a bit awkward with affection and initiating things, but I do love it, I really do." Louis can sense barely a hint of frustration at this comment, so he scoots closer and pulls Harry into his side. "I like kissing, but I like it when it's, like, slow. I don't like it rushed or 'heated,' it makes me feel like you want to rip my clothes off."

"Only the gentlest for you, darling." Louis says, kissing the side of Harry's head.

Harry almost feels like he wants to _cry_. He hasn't felt this accepted since he told his best mate he was asexual. He feels like this is the relationship he's been looking forward to his whole life.

"You're so wonderful, Louis." Harry mumbles into Louis' chest.

Louis hums in acknowledgement, rubbing Harry's back slowly.

"And, I like having my hair played with. Do you? I can never tell, if I'm, like, annoying with it or not."

"I love it sweetheart." Louis says, running his hands through Harry's hair. "And um, do you care if I like- talk about it? You being asexual?"

"To other people? That's fine. And if you can try, like, not to be mean about it."

Louis frowns. "Why would I be mean about it?"

"Just, because, you're not getting laid. And your friends probably are." 

"Yeah but, I'm not going to  _complain_ about your sexuality."

"Right. I'm sorry." Louis didn't sound angry, more protective, but Harry realized he might have sounded a bit accusing. 

"Nothing to apologize for, darling. Now, what about talking about it with you?"

"Oh, um, I don't mind. You could even joke about it if you want, just don't-"

"be mean about it?" Louis interrupts with a smile. 

Harry blushes and smiles as well, "yeah. And don't do it, like, all the time, please." (And Louis finds Harry saying 'please' so  _endearing.)_

"Alright. I can do that. And, for future reference, how do you feel about sex scenes on TV?" 

"Um, I usually just go on my phone during those. Or I talk to whoever I'm with. But they don't, like, freak me out or anything."

"Okay. Anything else, sweetheart?"

Harry thinks for a second, not knowing how to phrase his next request.

"If there's something in this relationship that you don't like, just, talk to me about it please. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do, and then have you resent me for it."

In turn, Louis thinks Harry is the sweetest person alive. 

"I'll let you know if something comes up." Louis says quietly.

"Also, I know you probably _won't_ do this, but don't hold it against me. Just because I won't sleep with you doesn't mean I have to do anything else."

"Yes, totally, of course." Louis says, nodding.

"Okay. I'm done... thank you, Louis." 

"No need to thank me. Just want to be the best boyfriend I can."

"Well, I appreciate it." Harry says, leaning up to peck Louis on the lips. 

Louis glances at the clock, and sees the glowing  _1:54._ Even though neither of them have work Saturday morning, they both need their rest.

"We should probably sleep now, baby boy. It's almost 2am." 

"Okay," Harry says, smiling at the new name. He reaches over to turn off the light, and lays down facing Louis, looking up at him expectantly. He's never been one to initiate a cuddle. Louis lays down as well and brings him into his chest. "Is this okay?" Louis asks quietly. Harry nods his head. "Goodnight, Lou."

"Goodnight Haz, sweet dreams."

And maybe Louis waits until Harry's asleep to even think about sleeping himself. And maybe he wakes up a bit earlier to make them breakfast. And maybe Louis would do anything to make sure this sweet boy is happy, because he knows Harry would do the same- if he gave him the chance.


End file.
